Biohazard
Du skal klare questen Plague City, før du kan starte denne quest. Start med at tale med Elena, der er inde i hendes hus vest for den nordlige bank i East Ardougne. Hun har brug for dig til at genvinde hendes distillator som de sørgende har konfiskeret og taget til West Ardougne. Da de også har blokeret op tunnelen bruges til at få adgang i løbet af Plague By quest, skal du bruge en anden vej ind i bjergomgivne by. Smut over til Jerico hus, som ligger lige nord for kirken i East Ardougne, og bede ham om at komme ind i West Ardougne. Han vil anbefale, at du taler med Omart om klatring over muren - han kan findes ved siden af Carnillean palæ syd for East Ardougne Castle. Før du rejser, tage to duer bure bagfra Jerico hus og søge hans skab for nogle fuglefrø. Oprettelse af en distraktion Den vagttårn placering Porten ind i West Ardougne er bevogtet af et vagttårn, så de sørgende våge over, at hele side af væggen. Brug fuglefrø på vagttårn at sprede det, og klik derefter på de duer bure for at åbne dem. Duerne flyver ud og distrahere de sørgende, så gå og tale til Omart som vil hjælpe dig klatre ind i West Ardougne. Hvis du har brug for at komme ud igen, tale med Kilron der er på den modsatte side af væggen til Omart. Infiltrere den sørgende HQ Det distillator er sandsynligvis i de sørgende 'hovedkvarter, i det nordøstlige hjørne af West Ardougne. For at komme ind skal du noget at optager dem - Grib et råddent æble fra lige vest for det indhegnede område af HQ, pres derpå gennem hegnet og placer æble inde i gryderet gryde. Forsøg at indtaste HQ, og de sørgende vil klage de er syge og ønsker en læge. Gå til det sydvestlige hjørne af West Ardougne og du vil finde Sarah sygeplejersken hus. Indtast det og søge skabet for at finde en læge kjole - sætte det på og vende tilbage til HQ, hvor du vil nu blive tilladt inde. Gå ovenpå hvor du vil finde en syg sørgende foran et bur. Tal med den sørgende om at få inde i buret af medicinske grunde, og dræbe ham, når han indser du er ikke en rigtig læge. Tag nøglen faldet med den sørgende, kan du bruge det til at låse buret og søge i kasserne for at finde distillator. Test pest prøver Vend tilbage til Elena i East Ardougne og giv hende distillator. Efter hun har testet en pest prøve, vil hun bede dig om at tage en frisk prøve til hendes mentor Guidor i Varrock, så han kan bekræfte testene. Du vil også blive givet hætteglas ethenea, svovlsyre broline og flydende honning til test, men du bliver nødt til at tale med apotek i Rimmington at få kontakt papir. Advarsel: Må ikke teleportere eller indtaste kamp med pest prøve i din beholdning. Hvis du gør det vil bryde! Heldigvis kan du lade pesten prøve i banken og tage den ud igen, når du har brug for det. Kom touch papir Apoteket placering Med pesten prøve sikkert krænges, gå til Rimmington og spørge kemiker om at få touch-papir, men ikke nævner pest prøve eller han vil konfiskere den fra dig. Hvis du gør det rigtigt, vil kemikeren give dig touch papir at give til Guidor. Uden for apoteket værksted finder du tre mennesker, der har brug for at få de kemikalier, du bærer. Giv Da Vinci den ethenea, Humle den svovlsyre broline og Chancy den flydende honning. (Hvis du giver nogen de forkerte kemikalier, som de vil miste dem, og du bliver nødt til at vende tilbage til Elena for udskiftninger.) Møde Guidor Guidor placering Guidor hus er i det sydøstlige hjørne af Varrock, ved siden af fancy kjole butik. Inden vi går til at se ham, købe et sæt præst morgenkåbe fra tøjbutik i Varrock Square. Tag pest prøve ud af din bank, sat på præsten morgenkåbe og prøver at åbne porten ved siden af Aubury s rune shop. Vagten vil søge dig og (forudsat at du har gjort alt, der er nævnt indtil videre) giver dig mulighed for at passere. Gå nu ind i pub her og indsamle de kemikalier fra Da Vinci, Humle og Chancy. Gå til Guidor hus - hans kone vil forveksle dig for en rigtig præst og giver dig mulighed for at komme ind. Giv Guidor pest prøve, kemikalier og røre papir og han vil udføre sin test, tilsyneladende bekræfter Elenas resultater. Hovedet lige tilbage til East Ardougne og give Elena nyheder, som vil fortælle dig at rapportere dine resultater til King Lathas. Gå ind East Ardougne Castle og klatre op ad trappen for at finde kongen - efter en lang samtale om pesten, vil søgen være komplet! Din belønning er: 3 quest point 1250 xp i Thieving